


6104

by Sang_Hyogi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action, Alternating Point of Views, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Businessman Baekhyun, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Seulgi is in here too, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, Violence, With her blonde hair from RBB because wow, it gonna be a happy ending cause idk how to write sad ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_Hyogi/pseuds/Sang_Hyogi
Summary: 6104 is a trained killer. He was born and raised by an organisation to carry out their dirty work. He has never met his mother, father, or siblings - if he even has any. He was never given a name. He was never told his birthday. He lives for following and carrying out orders, solely. He is human, but not by much.Byun Baekhyun is the young son of a big-wig businessman, who has recently fallen ill. Bright, happy, and optimistic, Baekhyun is set to take over the company when his father is no longer able to perform his duties.This Byun Baekhyun is 6104's next target. This Byun Baekhyun is unlike any target 6104 has ever faced.





	1. The Beginning: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some inspiration is taken from Captain America: Winter Soldier and Mblaq's This Is War.  
> I'm not quite sure how long this story will be. I'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants rn while my inspiration is flowing. 
> 
> POV's will be alternating, but only between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. I will indicate at the top of each chapter which POV it is.
> 
> Warnings: Guns, violence, gore, minor character death, heavy smut. (Will add more if the need arises.)

* * *

 

 

He was a human machine. Born and raised to take and follow orders, no matter what they may be. He had no father, no mother — he didn’t even have a proper name. All he knew was the missions — from the planning to the execution of them. He was a human machine, tasked to kill the men and women that stood in the organization’s way. His brand name was 6104 — and that is the only name he has ever known.

 

Operation California — his next assignment. The CEO of a major economically involved enterprise has fallen ill, and his young son was set to step up when the father could no longer perform his duties.  
“This is not ideal.” Spoke Doctor Kim, the man assigned to brief 6104 on his next assignment. Somewhere — in the back of his mind — he doubted this man actually held a degree to call himself a doctor, but it is the only name 6104 has ever known him by.   
“He is too soft. He won’t oversee the company with an iron fist like his father. You need to open up a path for someone who will,” a blank folder landed in 6104’s lap, as the doctor spoke.   
“Here’s his file,” Doctor Kim continued. “Get this done within twenty-four hours. We can’t delay any longer.”   
6104 gave a brief nod, “yes sir,” he responded, deep voice reverberating in the back of his throat.  
As Doctor Kim walked off, 6104 opened the file.

His name is Byun Baekhyun. He is twenty-six years and eleven months old. He currently stands at five-foot-nine and is sporting ash-brown hair. He frequents a down town café owned by his best friend since high school, Kim Jongdae. His work schedule is consistent.  
Arrive at the company at quarter-til-nine, head to lunch — usually at the café — by half past noon, and head home for the evening no later than five thirty.

6104 pursed his lips as his eyes scanned over the information laid out before him. This Baekhyun was young — the youngest mission he’s been tasked to deal with. 6104 wasn’t aware of his exact age, but he imagined it was close to this… Baekhyun.  
A flip of the page revealed a smiling face, causing 6104 to take pause. Staring at him through a photo was indeed a young man, with slightly curled brown hair that brushed against his brows. He sported a wide smile that revealed two rows of white teeth. His smile was so wide, that dark brown eyes nearly disappeared behind an eye smile.  
Something within 6104’s chest shifted, as he stared upon this photo. So young, and visibly full of life was this Baekhyun, compared to the gray, emotionless faces that 6104 typically dealt with.  
A sigh left him. Orders were orders, no matter who the target was. So, 6104 closed the folder, and stood.

Twenty three hours to go.

 

Dismantled before him was a M39 enhanced rifle. Pieces were tossed about on the table — a stock here, the ammo cartridge there, the grip laid somewhere amongst the mess. It was his favourite gun, given to him some years ago by Mr. Jung, the head of his organisation. It was a United States Marine issued sniper rifle, and it did the jobs 6104 needed to carry out beautifully.

Now, she would be put to work again for the first time in months.

It was with calm precision that 6104 clicked everything into place. The snap of a cartridge here, the pull of a fire mechanism there. Within moments, the M39 was put back together. The smallest of smiles graced 6104’s lips. He was running on schedule.  
The clock on the far wall ticked by, showing it was a little before eight in the morning. He had to pick up, get going — it would be a long day of sitting, waiting. Standing up, he grabbed the gun, and laid it in the case situated on the ground next to the table he had previously had it disassembled on. Zipping up the fabric, he slung it over his shoulder, grabbed his phone and keys, and headed out.

 

Thirty minutes passed, and 6104 found himself situated on the rooftop of a building that stood across from the front entrance to B&B Enterprise. He kicked out the bipod of his M39, locking it in place, as he settled down, the butt of the gun resting against his shoulder. He laid, legs straight back, stomach and chest resting against a thin blanket to help reduce the gunpowder residue that will surely be found on the rooftop later. A quick adjustment of his scope and sights zeroed 6104 in on where his target will walk within minutes. It was a waiting game now.  
He took a deep breath, checked the direction of the wind one last time, and locked up.

 

Minutes passed very slowly up on the roof top. The sound of cars passing by, and the occasional chirp of a bird were the only things that kept 6104 occupied. He didn’t dare move, to check the time, or to make any readjustment. This Baekhyun would be appearing shortly — as the young man was like a clock, consistent in his timing.   
Sure enough, eight-forty-five approached, and the young businessman made his appearance.   
Taken aback was 6104 — as he gazed upon the sharply dressed Baekhyun. He wore a plain, gray suit and tie, with shiny dress shoes. However, his hair was unstyled; frankly it looked like he had brushed it with his fingers, and his collar of his dress shirt was stick tucked under his suit jacket. An eyebrow raised, as 6104 watched the young man walk, adamantly involved in conversation with a thin, blonde haired woman. This Baekhyun’s hands moved with each word he spoke. It was so animated, and the look he held on his face was so… endearing.  
6104 swallowed.

_Focus._

 

An order was an order. No matter the target. He was to carry out orders swiftly, and effectively — leaving behind no trace that he was there. 6104 was not a real person. The country didn’t know he existed. He lived to carry out these duties, and serve the people who raised him.   
He would not let a pretty, lively face distract him.   
So, he reigned himself in. The gap was closing, Baekhyun was approaching the doors to begin his shift at work.   
It was now, or handle the difficulties of later.  
6104 peered through the scope, target in sight. He had a clear shot. A finger hovered over the trigger, and he braced himself for the recoil. One, two, three.

Baekhyun laughed, and 6104 shot.

 

Within moments there were screams of horror as the bullet whizzed through the air and landed… cementing itself into the stone building.  
Dread washed over 6104 as he watched this Baekhyun gather the woman he was speaking with in his arms, as protection, and look around with wide eyes. Once he realised another shot was not coming — partly due to 6104’s utter shock, he began barking orders to patrons, telling them to go inside — even if they weren’t workers of the building.

6104 rose from his place, and sat back against his legs. He had missed. He had missed his target. This was certainly a first — he couldn’t recall anywhere in his mind where he had missed such an easy target.  
Did the wind shift that much? No, that couldn’t be it. He had checked multiple times.  
6104 scrambled to pick up his gun, quickly assessing his scopes alignment. Everything was in order.  
What had happened?

 

It took a long pause of heavy breathing for him to come to a shocking conclusion. The sound still dancing in his ears. That Baekhyun… his laugh had traveled up and graced 6104, just as he was about to take the shot. He missed… because of a laugh.  
A snort left the man, and he shook his head. This couldn’t be real. It seemed impossible, after so many years of extensive training, that he could be so easily disarmed by someone he had never met. A young businessman, with a blinding smile, and a laugh that sounded like a melody.

Somewhere in the distance, sirens of police blared loudly, quickly approaching. 6104 wasted no time in packing up, and leaving his position. How he would explain this one to his superiors, he didn’t know.

6104 never missed. But today, he did.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's POV.
> 
> He was having such a good day, and then he got shot at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be on the shorter side, as I'd like to build an establishment before continuing with longer chapters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

It was a warm day. The sun was out, and very few clouds filtered lazily across the sky. The temperature was just warm enough where you could forgo a jacket comfortably, or wear one without getting overheated. It was beautiful, for spring had finally arrived and it was Baekhyun’s favourite season. He couldn’t wait to see the flowers bloomed, and the trees swaying with greenery again. All in due time.

It was a good day, so far. He had woken up on time, and had gotten dressed without a hitch. Checking his phone revealed a message from Jongdae, asking him if they were still on for lunch at half past noon. A quick reply of yes, set a smile to Baekhyun’s lips.  
His life was easy, he wouldn’t deny. Growing up in a well off family, Baekhyun never had to want for anything. Everything was handed to him on a silver platter. Despite this, humility was an important personality trait to Baekhyun. He went to a normal public high school, where he proceeded to meet his best friend — and later his best friend’s boyfriend. He failed English his first year, like a normal student would have, and had to dig himself out of that hole to receive honours the following year. He never flaunted his money, even going so far as getting a part time job his last two years of high school, before graduating and entering the family business.  
Now, at twenty-six, Baekhyun was in a precarious position. 

His father was sick, and was getting worse by the day. The time was approaching for Baekhyun to step up and do what he dreaded most — take over his father’s position.  
In most families, this privilege would fall into the eldest lap. But Baekhyun’s older brother, Baekbeom, quickly went into the path of a lawyer after school. He was quick witted, and had expressed early that he had no desire to take over the company.   
Baekhyun wished he was that brave to stand up to their father. 

A sigh left Baekhyun as he walked, leaving his car parked at the garage at the end of the boulevard B&B Enterprise sat upon. As the days went on, walking into work seemed more and more draining. There was a tension in the air that followed Baekhyun around, as if everyone was aware of the situation their company was in. Coworkers that Baekhyun was previously comfortable with, began becoming far more formal — as if he was already their boss.  
Anxious wasn’t a word that Baekhyun commonly used to describe himself, but anxious he was, as he rounded the corner and began to walk the final stretch to work. 

Approaching on his right, with a turn of his head, he realised Seulgi had slowed her own approach to work to walk side by side with him.  
An old childhood friend, who was one of the few that didn’t treat him any different than before — yet. 

“Lovely weather, isn’t it?” Her calm voice spoke, looking over at him with those sharp brown eyes that were good at intimidating in meetings about negotiation.  
Baekhyun found himself glancing up at the sky briefly, before his attention came to her.  
“It is,” he responded simply, occupied by the faintest nod. 

A sigh left the blonde haired women then, as she offered a nudge from her shoulder.  
“You worry too much, Baekhyun.” She suddenly spoke, causing him to raise an eyebrow. “People are just nervous with the incoming change of power. Your father is very straight forward with want he wants, and has no trouble telling people what to do and…” she trailed off for a moment, but Baekhyun knew where she was going.

He brought his hand up to swipe his hair back, and out of his face for a moment, before he began speaking.  
“I know, ‘I’m too soft hearted.’” He said, repeating what he has heard people say, and waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the implications that, __yes. He was soft hearted.  
“I wouldn’t even call it that. But people have this false perception of me that seems to scream ‘he lets others walk all over him.’ I don’t!” He raised his hands in an exasperated manner, which caused Seulgi to let out a faint snort.  
Baekhyun side eyed her, a frown marring his features. 

“Baek, you don’t have a mean bone in your body.” She pointed out, accompanied by a poke into the others side, causing him to let out a squealing laugh.  
“Hey! I’m tickli–“ 

There was as pop, somewhere in the distance, a faint whiz sound that broke the peaceful nature of the day, and a loud thump as something hit the building. Brown eyes widened, and on instinct — Baekhyun gathered Seulgi into his arms.  
“B-Baekhyun,” her unsure, frightened voice sounded. There was no mistaking the sound of gun fire, and the bullet had been so close to the two of them, that he had _heard_ it. Fear gripped him, but there was no time to panic.

“Everyone, gather inside. Quickly!” He called out, voice breaking upon the loud chatter and shouts of panicking patrons. He ushered Seulgi in, where he proceeded to let go and look her over.  
“You’re alright?” He asked, worry gnawing at him.  
Her sharp brown eyes raised to meet his, and she gave a nod.   
“I’m fine,” she assured. “Don’t worry ‘bout me.” 

Baekhyun bit his lip, but didn’t have much of a choice to believe her. He gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, before stepping away and pulling his phone out. He swiftly dialled emergency services, and talked to the operator.  
“Active gunfire at B&B Enterprise,” he informed. “11 California Boulevard, only one shot fired. I didn’t get a look at the shooter. Just, send someone over to scope the area.”  
It took quite a lot to keep Baekhyun calm as he relayed this information. His knees were trembling, but he held firm as he thanked the operator, and hung up. 

Stumbling to the elevator to make it up to his office was a task. His ears were ringing a bit, the sound of the bullet whizzing past him sent chills down his spine. It was  _ so close.  _ Was it aiming… for him?  
Baekhyun didn’t want to believe it, couldn’t believe it. He had been a model citizen his whole life. Who would send out someone to kill him?  
Maybe… maybe it was just a guy who was overzealous. Maybe he just wanted something fun to do.  
Twisted, but it sent a more reassuring vibe through Baekhyun than the idea that someone was actually targeting him. 

Finally sitting in his chair behind the oak desk was relieving. A sigh left him, as he hunkered down and laid his head against folded arms. The adrenaline was finally leaving his body, leaving Baekhyun with an empty feeling of dread. Scrambling for his phone, he called the first number on speed dial and watched it ring until Jongdae answered.

“I’m working, what do you want? Aren’t we meeting at twelve-thirty?”  
Baekhyun closed his eyes and just listened to his best friend complain for a moment. After moments of silence, Jongdae’s unsure and concerned voice rang through.  
“Baek, are you alright?”   
“I think… I think I was shot at today, Dae.” Baekhyun explained hesitantly, in a soft voice. 

The sputtering shout of panic Baekhyun received from his best friend put a small smile of relief on his face. Relief because Baekhyun was here. The shooter had missed, and he could still sit in his office and listen to his friend worry while he asked for details — and also strongly informing him that  _ no, we are not meeting for lunch you idiot. You stay in the company building and be safe! _

All Baekhyun could tell him was that he would. He promised.  
Now, he was tasked with informing his mom of what happened. This would be a treat.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. Your feedback let's me know how I'm doing. :)


	3. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6104's POV

* * *

The sound of skin meeting skin broke the silence of the room. Mr. Jung stood, anger flared in his eyes, breath coming heavy. 6104 stood, head still to the side after the harsh slap he received. His cheek burned, but he didn’t dare speak out against his superior.

“You _failed?”_ The man’s harsh tone of voice slipped out, repeating the words 6104 had just spoken to him.  
Yes, he had failed. He had missed his target, and now he would receive the punishment he’s never had to deal with before.  
All because of… that… Baekhyun.  
6104 closed his eyes.  
He couldn’t think of that man now.

A cold, monotonous laugh left Mr. Jung, as he took steps around 6104.  
“What is going on in that head of yours?” He asked, voice curious — but 6104 was aware it was feigned.  
“Nothing, sir.” He answered swiftly, despite knowing that isn’t the answer his superior wanted.

The back of his shirt collar was grabbed, and 6104 was dragged back.  
“What are you thinking?” Mr. Jung questioned once more, face hovering precariously close, brown eyes ablaze with contained anger.

6104 audibly gulped. He had never seen his superior this angry before. Could it really be because of a simple mishap? He still had some hours left, that were ticking by the longer he stood being confronted. He could still get the job done, one way or another.  
"I’m thinking about how I failed, sir. I never fail.” 6104 responded after just enough hesitation, for him to be shoved to the ground.

“You _never_ fail because we trained you not to. You’re _programmed_ not to fail, 6104. Yet you have. I need to know why.” Mr. Jung demanded, agitation in his tone.  
Was it this heartbreaking to the man to see that his perfect machine could make a mistake? 6104 felt cold — colder than he typically did. One failed assignment and he was treated like a dog that stole scraps from the table. Thrown to the ground and lectured, accusing fingers pointed in his face. It made him feel anger, rising within his chest. But he stayed where he was shoved — on the ground, like an obedient dog.

“The wind, sir. The wind shifted far quicker than I could’ve calculated. My alignment was off. I couldn’t take a clean shot.” 6104 managed to conjure up an explanation, head bowed, eyes focused on his stark black tennis shoes.  
A snort of disbelief came from Mr. Jung above him, and 6104 dared raised his head.

“The wind, huh?” The man asked, and 6104 was quick to nod his head.  
“Fine. I’ll believe you, but only because this is your first slip up. I’ve never known this type of anger, before, 6104. Especially towards you,” the man crouched, so he was eye level with him.  
A hand raised, and patted 6104 on the cheek Mr. Jung had previously struck.  
“You’re my diamond, and this mission was very important to me. I’m devastated to see you couldn’t carry it out in one easy take, but no matter — we can try again. Mr. Byun will be extra cautious now. I know you’re a fan of your big guns, but if he’s being careful, you’re gonna need to get closer. Do you understand?”

6104 nodded, yet somewhere in the back of his mind, bright red alarm bells were shining and ringing.  
“Good,” Mr. Jung gave him another pat on the cheek.  
“You have until the end of this week, 6104. That’s a little over five days. A little over one hundred and twenty hours. That’s plenty of time, isn’t it? Get close, eliminate your target, and don’t get caught. I trust in you. Don’t make me lose that trust.”

“Yes, sir.” 6104 felt breathless as he responded.  
He watched Mr. Jung rise up, and he scrambled to do the same. The man seemed less tense now; maybe he just needed to get his anger out — 6104 wouldn’t know. But he himself was still on edge, as he watched his superior pace away, before turning as he headed out the door.  
“I will have Doctor Kim put together a mock identity for you. Congratulations, 6104. You’ll finally have a name.”  
Then the door was shut, leaving him to his own devices.

 

The file arrived some two hours later, in the hands of a woman he didn’t bother remembering the name for. She handed it to 6104 without a word, and left his room.  
Now, left with the folder, he felt a bit apprehensive.  
6104 didn’t like up close and personal missions. They always ended messily, and — while he’s never been caught — it’s has been too close for comfort on one occasion. While a close encounter mission wouldn’t bother him normally — this one felt different. It was almost as if he was suppose to meet this Baekhyun, converse with him, and then take him out.  
Why else would Mr. Jung give him… a name?

A gasp ripped from 6104’s throat as he remembered that crucial piece of information. He couldn’t open the folder quick enough, scanning over the mock file with haste.  
Name… name… name… and there it was, in bold print.

_Park Chanyeol._

“Park… Chanyeol.” He said it slowly, hesitantly, listening as his voice rounded around the ending syllable with ease. He repeated the name once, twice, before a smile graced his features.  
“Hi, I’m… Park Chanyeol.” He spoke to the empty air of his room, as if introducing himself.  
“I am Park Chanyeol.” He said again, rising from his seat on the couch within his confides.

6104 strided over to the floor length mirror in the room, folder still in hand as he gazed upon himself. Long legs, toned torso, and a mop of brown hair.  
“My name is Park Chanyeol,” he watched himself say it with rounded brown eyes, watched his lips form around each consonant and vowel.

Amazement coursed through him, as he glanced back down at the file. He had a name, and an age, and a place of schooling. He had a mock job, and a fake family to talk about.  
It was everything 6104 had lacked in life, given to him for the next one hundred and twenty hours.  
For these one hundred and twenty hours, he would be Park Chanyeol, twenty-six years old. He would be a graduate of a tech college for engineering, and he would work in construction. He would have a mother, a father, and an older sister named Yoora.  
He would certainly be Park Chanyeol.

He would be the Park Chanyeol to befriend this Byun Baekhyun. And he would get to hear his laugh again, and get to hear him speak. Maybe he would get to meet that Kim Jongdae, and his high school sweetheart of a boyfriend. Maybe he would let himself pretend for some four days, and a few hours. And in those final moments, he would be 6104 again, and he would carry out his assignment.

But would he really be able to do it?

6104 stumbled away from his reflection, as fleeting thoughts crossed his mind.  
Could he _really_ eliminate Byun Baekhyun? With the melody of a laugh, and the face that looks like he loves just to _live life?  
_What were these emotions, brewing within 6104? He didn’t like them. He had to rid himself of them.  

Brown eyes closed tightly, as he turned away from the mirror.  
He is a human machine. Born and raised to take orders, and to carry them out without gripe or fail. He has no mother, no father, and no name.  
He lives by the gun. He lives to eliminate the people his superiors deem unworthy to carry out their lives. He does their dirty work.  
He is a trained killer.  
He is _not_ Park Chanyeol.  
He is _6104.  
_ And he will carry out Operation California with precision and ease. He will _not_ fail again.

This Baekhyun will not make him forget who he is, no matter the confusing emotions he has rising within him.

* * *

 


	4. Cloud Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the extended Operation California. And things are already not going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6104's POV

****

* * *

 

The air of the café was chilled, the air conditioning blowing cool air from above where 6104 - Chanyeol - sat. It helped combat the blistering heat from outside; abnormally warm for the beginning of the spring season. Few patrons occupied the café - a couple sitting at a hightop table, a student sitting in a corner booth. Chanyeol sat facing the counter, watching the large, decorative clock tick past noon. He had just arrived, and a menu rested on the table in front of him - untouched.

6104 never enjoyed the luxury of eating at public establishments; however, Chanyeol was supposed to be an average citizen who enjoyed going out on the occasion. He was no actor, but he now was aware this operation was to be carried out without another fault.  
Gingerly, Chanyeol picked up the menu, and let his eyes scan over the surprising amount of options to choose from. 6104 was on a strict diet regimen - but Chanyeol had money in his pockets, and free reign to choose whatever he so well pleased.  
Chanyeol’s tongue poked out from in between his teeth, a strange feeling of free excitement welling up inside him as he focussed on what he wanted to eat.  
Chanyeol’s trained self felt a presence approach his side, and his brown eyes raised to see a short, smooth faced man with high, and defined cheekbones - as well as curled lips.  
His lips pursed, and the man spoke in a smooth, friendly tone.

“Hello, and welcome to Cloud Nine! My name is Jongdae, and I’ll be your server for this afternoon. Can I get you a drink to start?”  
How convenient. The man Baekhyun would be meeting for lunch stood right before him, dressed in a black button up with an apron wrapped around his waist. Jongdae was on the shorter side, maybe the same height as Baekhyun himself - Chanyeol couldn’t quite tell from his seated position.  
His tongue poked out again, but this time to wet his lips.  
“The raspberry lemonade,” Chanyeol answered the waiter’s question, watching as he quickly jot down the order with a nod of understanding.

“I’ll get that right out for you, please continue to look over the menu while I do so!” The man chirped, before turning on heel and walking off. Chanyeol watched him with feigned interest, head tilted to the side as he studied his mannerisms.  
This Jongdae seemed to carry himself in a carefree, relaxed manner. His shoulders consistently had a tensionless stance, slumped as he carried himself through preparing Chanyeol’s drink. Very few moments passed, before Jongdae was bringing his drink to him, and setting the chilled class down right in front of him.

“Alright, now, what can I get you to eat?” The waiter asked, his notepad and pen already poised and ready in his hands for Chanyeol’s order - but Chanyeol hadn’t decided. He hadn’t gotten that far yet.  
He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, and looked over the menu again.  
“Do.. Do you need another moment?” Came Jongdae’s voice, hesitantly - as if not wanting to interrupt Chanyeol’s thoughts.

An awkward laugh surprisingly erupted form Chanyeol, and he brought his hand to ruffle at the back of his hair.  
“Ah, sorry. I don’t… go out often.” He offered as explanation, and watched as Jongdae’s eyes widened just the slightest bit at his voice, gruff and deep from lack of use since the night prior.  
“What would… you recommend?” He asked, blinking up at the waiter above him. He watched as a corner of Jongdae’s lips quirked up in a half smile, and he lowered the notepad.

“Well sir, we have many excellent things here at Cloud Nine for you to try,” Jongdae began in a prim customer service voice, “our tomato and basil soup is quite popular, but since it’s so warm out I’m not too sure soup is the way to go. We have cold sandwiches, like our turkey on rye, and a classic BLT. We also have an all day breakfast menu, so an egg and bacon served on a bagel, or our french toast.”  
The diet 6104 was raised on protested against most of the menu that lay before him, and Chanyeol swallowed at the idea of combating it.  
“I’ll try… the turkey on rye.” He said after a moment, before closing his menu and handing it to the waiter. “Thank you.” He supplied, after Jongdae jot down his order and took the menu from him.  
His welcome came in the form of a bright smile, which turned the waiter’s eyes into crescents and accentuated his cheek bones.  
“I’ll put that order in for ya!”

Once he was gone, Chanyeol sat back against the soft material of the booth. He stared at the clock above the counter once more, watching as it ticked closer and closer to half past noon. Would Baekhyun make it here today? He wasn’t so sure. Mr. Jung seemed convinced the young businessman would be extremely cautious - but from what Chanyeol gathered from his file, he was a stickler for routine most days.  
A cheesy girl group song played from somewhere in the cafe, offering the only other sound aside from the running of a coffee machine, and the silent chatter amongst the few other patrons. It was peaceful.  
6104 didn’t belong here. Yet, he was to pretend he did. He was to pretend he was Chanyeol, and that it was entirely normal for him to sit in the booth, with a raspberry lemonade, and wait for his food.

The bell from the door rang, announcing the arrival of another patron. Chanyeol sat up, and his head whipped around to face the door.  
In walked a petite figure, with broad shoulders, shrouded in a large black hoodie. The strings of the hood were pulled tight and taut around the patrons’ head, and Chanyeol felt his lips lift into a smile. He studied for a long time on the mannerisms, and the way Byun Baekhyun carried himself. An oversized hoodie would not change his ability to tell who the patron was - and apparently, it didn’t fool the man that was his best friend either.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Came Jongdae’s loud, and curt voice, breaking across the peaceful silence of the cafe. Heads turned, and stared, as Baekhyun let his hood fall, revealing freshly bleached hair; which sent a strange shot of electricity down Chanyeol’s spine.  
Baekhyun had the nerve to look sheepish as he approached the counter.  
“I told you to stay at the office! I would’ve stopped.” Jongdae patronised, shaking his head at the older of the two.

“I couldn’t stay there a minute longer, Dae!” Came Baekhyun’s voice, and Chanyeol found himself unconsciously leaning forward, as if to hear it better.  
“Seulgi wouldn’t leave my side. My mom ordered people to follow me around, just to be safe. It was infuriating. I couldn’t take it.  
I’m grateful they care about me, but I don’t think I need an escort just to go to lunch.”

Chanyeol found himself snorting. Overly cautious? Mr. Jung had been far from right. It seemed Baekhyun was as carefree as anything. Throwing his well being aside just to have lunch with his friend. It was quite admirable, he had to admit. To not be chained down by matters that would have typical people cowering within their homes in fear. However, where it was admirable, it was also stupid. So very stupid.  
So why did Chanyeol find himself smiling endearingly?

Jongdae’s voice dropped, leaving Chanyeol strained to hear his next words.  
“Baekhyun you were shot at yesterday. You called me close to tears. Don’t start the bravado act now.” His friend hissed at him in low tones, concern rippling behind the anger in his voice.  
Chanyeol heard Baekhyun sigh, a defeated sound.  
“I just can’t hide away, Dae. Whoever it is - that’ll mean they’ve won, y’know? I can’t stop living my life.”

To love life as much as this Baekhyun. 6104 would never know the wonders, and joy he got out of it. To be able to traverse around, enjoying the little things - like having lunch with a best friend, and walking to work in the warmth of spring. He wouldn’t call it jealousy, or envy, that he felt in this moment - hearing Baekhyun’s words.  
It was more like longing.  
A groan threatened to leave Chanyeol’s throat at the unwanted thoughts. These days, he found himself experiencing things he’s never encountered before. It was harsh to place the blame on one man, but who else was there to blame? Ever since he took this mission, it was as if he was questioning the life he’s led for so many years. He found it burdensome, and potentially obnoxious.

“Since you pissed me off enough, do me a favour and take this sandwich to booth six. I have to go take someone else’s order.” Jongdae’s voice broke through Chanyeol’s thoughts, and panic ensued.  
He was the only single patron who had ordered a sandwich, and Baekhyun was going to bring it to him. This isn’t what was suppose to happen. He was at the cafe today to silently observe, not encounter. That was supposed to be for another day.  
Now everything was all wrong, and thrown off kilter.

Footsteps, light against the wood flooring, were approaching him. The gentle pitter pat of them were ominous, not welcome, as this Baekhyun approached.  
“Hello! Your server sent me your way to deliver this to y..you.”  
Chanyeol couldn’t help himself. He had looked up, when Baekhyun had started speaking, and caught his eyes, catching the other off guard.

Then, the most beautiful thing happened. Baekhyun smiled at him. An ernest smile. Chanyeol felt his breath stolen from him in that moment, and he found himself asking once more.  
How could he kill this man?

“Here’s your food.” Baekhyun laid the plate down on the table, the ceramic barely making a sound as it hit the wood. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”  
But Chanyeol couldn’t think of a coherent thought, as he stared upon the man in front of him, in that oversized hoodie that looked completely out of place with his dress slacks that hugged his thighs. With the freshly bleached hair, that still looked perfectly healthy despite the damage it must’ve suffered to lift the ash brown.  
Baekhyun, despite Chanyeol’s staring, continued to smile and wait.  
“Um, sir?” Came his voice, and Chanyeol blinked, heat rising to his cheeks. He ducked his head down, and missed the look of complete and utter enthrallment cross Baekhyun’s features.

“T-That’s all.” Chanyeol managed to say finally, breathing through his nose heavily to try and relieve the tension he felt rising within him. This was so unlike him. It was bizarre, and unexpected. He didn’t know he had the capabilities to be… awkward. This is why he didn’t like up close, and personal missions. He wasn’t cut out for this type of thing.  
In another life, 6104 imagined himself as a social butterfly. This life - the chance to be that died young.  
Baekhyun had finally begun to walk away, but spun around last moment.  
“Um, sorry. I don’t mean to be so blunt, but I frequent this cafe daily and have never seen you before. It’s not that well known of an establishment so I just… What’s your name? Are you from around here? I’m Baekhyun! I work down the street.”

Social butterfly was Baekhyun, however, and Chanyeol found himself unable to detach from the conversation like he wanted to. He wanted the other to go away, so he could recollect himself and go back to what he originally planned on doing. Observe.  
Who asked a stranger their name anyway? Did Baekhyun really not have a cautious bone in his body?  
Chanyeol felt like he was sweating, but the air above him blew too heavily for him to do so. This was a moment he anticipated would come far later. His name? The one given to him not even twenty four hours prior? Sure, he had practiced saying it in the mirror of his confines, but this was the real world. This was the real situation.  
This, he could not mess up.

Chanyeol swallowed, and raised his eyes to meet Baekhyun’s expectant ones. He felt wide open, exposed, as bright brown eyes met his own. He felt as if Baekhyun knew all his secrets with that look alone, and it frightened him. It sent shivers down his spine, scared him more than Mr. Jung could ever - more than a gun pointed in his face could ever. What was this Baekhyun doing to him?  
He licked his lips, the skin there chapped. His shoulders were tense, but the look Baekhyun kept giving him was encouraging, and maybe just a bit hopeful. How could he deny him?

“My name is… Chanyeol.” He said slowly, the syllables rolling off his tongue naturally, as if he’s introduced himself with that name his whole life.  
To Baekhyun, of course he has been.  
“And, I’m not from town, no. I moved in… maybe a few months ago. I.. Don’t really know the area well, but this place was recommended… by a colleague. Yeah.” Chanyeol wanted to close his eyes, and cringe at his own words. What a pathetic excuse for an explanation, he gave.  
He was no actor, but he watched as another blinding smile graced Baekhyun’s features.

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol! I hope you enjoy your food, and maybe we’ll see each other again!” The businessman chirped, and turned back once more, stalking off to the counter - leaving Chanyeol to slump back in his seat.

And as he listened to Jongdae complain that Baekhyun was only to deliver the customer his food, not hound him for his life story, 6104 found himself asking, once more, for the second time that day.   
How could he kill this Baekhyun?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite confident in this chapter. It is a bit longer than previous ones, but falls a bit flat in execution.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and they let me know how i'm doing.  
> I hope you stick around!


	5. Black Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun cannot stand being holed up in his office, especially when his lunch with Jongdae is approaching.  
> Plan of action? Sneak out, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait between chapters three and four. The past month has been quite busy for me.  
> Also - I want to address that this story is does seem rather lighthearted for the time being, but it will not always be like this. I do intend for this story to take on a much darker tone - not necessarily with the relationship between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but with surrounding events.
> 
> Hope you stick around!
> 
> Baekhyun's P.O.V

 

Elegant fingers tapped against the surface of the oak desk, the leather of his chair cold against his back. Baekhyun stared upon piles of papers, untouched since Seulgi delivered them to his office over an hour ago. The events of yesterday played clearly in his mind, the men standing on alert outside his office a constant reminder. He was targeted, he was certain of that now. After a long evening of thinking, there was no other explanation Baekhyun could come up with.  
It scared him to no degree, but being cooped up in his office with the threat from his mother that if he left there would be consequences, drove him far too mad to even acknowledge the fear he felt. He felt restless, cooped up like an animal in a cage.

The clock ticked closer to noon, and Baekhyun sighed loudly. He knows meeting Jongdae for lunch was strictly prohibited, as that required going to a very public setting, with very little protection surrounding him. But it was routine, and it drove Baekhyun to anxiousness to not follow routine. His fingers continued their tapping, manifesting in the beat of a popular boy group song he had heard on the radio on his drive to work.  
Chewing on the inside of his cheek, the young businessman made up his mind.

Rising from his office chair brought some attention his way, one of the men stationed at the entryway turning with a raised eyebrow.  
“Going somewhere, sir?” He questioned, voice polite, but stern.  
Baekhyun simply raised an eyebrow back, head tilting to the side just the slightest in feign inquiry. “Do I need an escort to go to the restroom, even?” he asked, and saw the man swallow shallowly.

“We-Well, no sir. I just thought to ask.” The guard quickly said, and bowed his head in a form of respect towards baekhyun, causing  the businessman to smile reassuringly at the other.  
“You’re doing a great job,” he complimented, “but my bladder calls. I’ll be right back.” He assured, lying through his teeth.  
No, Baekhyun wouldn’t be right back. He would return after his lunch was over, and he had enjoyed himself eating his favourite sandwich with his best friend.

After successfully rounding the corner, ensuring no one was actually following him, Baekhyun rushed to accounting, where he found Minho settled in a rolling chair, hunched over his desk. At the approach of his boss, the much taller man bowed his head, causing Baekhyun to wave off the gesture.  
“No time for formalities, I need to borrow your black hoodie you wear to work everyday even though it’s against dress code.” Baekhyun said in a flourish, causing the other to sputter as if to make an excuse as to why he wears the hoodie, but the former had no time for it.  
“Choi, now!” He urged, and Minho wasted no more time before he reached under his desk, and grabbed the hoodie that was folded up.  
Baekhyun smiled brightly at him, as he shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of Minho’s desk chair.

“If anyone asks, you didn’t see me.” He said, before pulling the much too large hoodie over his head, and dashing off towards the elevators.  
All Minho could do was sigh, as he watched the mischievous boss go about his day.

Baekhyun, no matter how much it pained him, did not take the way he went everyday to the cafe. While he disregarded himself in order to go meet with Jongdae, he also didn’t actually want to lose his life just for a sandwich.  
The young businessman left out the back, frequently unused entrance of the company building. It opened up into an alleyway, where mostly delivery trucks requented. There was a slightly rancid smell in the air, buthe yanked the hoodie hood atop his head, and began the trek down the alley without a care for the smell.  
With his plan to stick to lesser used backroads, and alleyways, Baekhyun arrived seven minutes later than usual, but he had no time to grumble before he heard Jongdae’s accusing tone break the relative silence of the cafe. It took everything within Baekhyun to not smile.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Came his friend’s shrill voice, and Baekhyun tugged his hood down to reveal freshly bleached hair - a move he made in the evening last night, desperate to take some control over his life once more, and offset whoever was targeting him; even in just the slightest way.  
As Baekhyun made his way towards the counter, he heard his friend patronise him about staying in the office, which of course the younger defended himself explaining his mother’s overprotectiveness, and Seulgi’s watchful eyes.  
Of course, it was all out of concern. Baekhyun knew this, as Jongdae leaned closer and explained himself.  
“...I just can’t stop living my life, y’know?” He defended, and was rewarded with a shove of a plate towards him.

“Since you pissed me off enough, do me a favour and take this sandwich to booth six. I have to go take someone else’s order.” Jongdae demanded, and Baekhyun couldn’t help the roll of his eyes,  
“Making me do peasant work now?” The businessman asked, and received a shit-eating grin from his best friend in reply. Of course, he didn’t actually mind. Sometimes on his lunch, it wasn’t abnormal for him to help out during a rush. But the cafe was rather quiet today, and if taking a sandwich to a table was punishment, then so be it.

Baekhyun picked the plate up, and turned on heel to begin the journey to the table. From his position he could tell it was a sole occupant, head towards away from him, but the person’s hair was concealed by a black cap anyway. A shrug of shoulders, as Baekhyun approached.  
“Hello! Your server sent me your way to deliver this to y..you.”

Brown eyes. Just normal brown eyes, met his. But they were so piercing. Baekhyun felt that they could see right through him, right down to his very being. They caught the glint of the warm sunlight outside, as they focused on his own, and the businessman had no ability to look elsewhere. He felt frozen, paralyzed in the moment, unable to form coherent words no longer.  
Those eyes, large and rounded, with crinkles at the corner as if the beautiful man before him lived his life by smiling, looked as if they held so many secrets.  
Is this what love at first sight felt like? Baekhyun thought so, as his heart pounded in his chest. Could this man hear it? He certainly hoped not, as he finally managed to form a smile, a bright smile, the brightest he could muster.  
He saw the man blink, with long lashes that Baekhyun wanted to touch.  
_Get ahold of yourself, Byun._

“Here’s your food,” he mustered to say as he delicately laid down the plate, the ceramic barely making a sound as it touched the wood of the table. “Is there anything else I can get for you?” He questioned, a faint eagerness to hear the man’s voice.  
Was it as pretty as his eyes? He imagined it was, so Baekhyun stood, hands folding in front of him, as he waited.  
He watched the man blink again, and his brows furrow just the slightest. It seemed as if he was at a loss for words as well. Was he as entranced by Baekhyun as the former was by him? The businessman knew he was a looker, but doubt he was that attractive in his current get up.

“Um, sir?” Baekhyun tried again, and watched with pure joy as a blush creeped its way onto the man’s cheeks, and he ducked his head down in what appeared to be embarrassment. It took everything in his power not to coo at the stranger, finding his actions quite adorable.  
Still, within his chest was that beating heart of his, and Baekhyun willed it to calm as he awaited the other.  
But when the man finally spoke, his heartbeat sped even more.  
“T-That’s all,” the stranger said with his deep tembre, a pleasant surprise that sent a tingle through Baekhyun’s veins.  
His voice wasn’t just pretty, no, it was perfection. Was it a bit dramatic for the other to believe he was weak in the knees?

Baekhyun gave a dip of his head, heart unruly, as he began to walk back to the counter to meet Jongdae, but his feet came to a stop, and he gulped.  
What if he never saw this man again? He just.. Had to know.  
He turned his head, catching the man - who was still staring, off guard.  
“Um, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so blunt, but I frequent this cafe daily and have never seen you before…” he began his ramble, mouth unable to stop, “... It’s not that well known of an establishment so I just… What’s your name? Are you from around here? I’m Baekhyun! I work right down the street.”

Baekhyun felt as he had made a mistake, as the man gave him wide eyes at the question. He visibly swallowed, and his fingers fidgeted against the table.  
Was he too direct? He’s been scolded before for something like that by Jongdae and Minseok. Did he step out of line again?  
But Baekhyun wanted to know, truly, so he smiled and watched as the man bit his lip before finally offering a reply.

“My name is… Chanyeol.” The stranger said slowly, “and I’m not from town, no. I moved in… maybe a few months ago. I… Don’t really know the area well, and this place was recommended… by a colleague. Yeah.”  
The smile on Baekhyun’s face could only grow as he listened to the other’s pleasant voice, that held just the right amount of awkwardness to be cute. He didn’t want to step away, but he felt Jongdae’s piercing eyes on him and knew it was better not to linger for the time being.  
“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol!” He found himself chirping back, “I hope you enjoy your food, and maybe we’ll see eachother again!” He added, and sincerely hoped they would, as he turned and walked back to the counter, to certainly be greeted by a glaring Jongdae.

“I told you to deliver food, Baek. Not hound the guy for his life story.” Jongdae nearly immediately criticised, but Baekhyun’s smile wouldn’t leave his face.  
“I think I’m in love, Dae,” the businessman said in a low tone, and the cafe worker immediately began shaking his head.  
“Oh no, no no. Not in the cafe. You aren’t starting a romance here. Go back to work, Baekhyun. Before you bother more of my customers.”

It took everything out of Baekhyun to not stick his tongue out at Jongdae.  
“You’re the one who told me to take the sandwich to him!” The older pointed out, causing Jongdae to sigh mock-ruefully.  
“And what a mistake it was. Now really, Baekhyun, Your lunch is nearly over because you took so long to get here. I don’t want you to get in trouble by sticking around.”

Everything Jongdae said was out of concern, and Baekhyun knew to heed by his words. However begrudgingly.  
He sighed, and gave a nod. There was no point in arguing anymore. The younger was right - his lunch was almost over, and he would most likely already be in deep shit by sneaking out without an escort. Staying past his allotted time out? Even worse.

“Fine, I’ll go. So eager to get rid of me. I see how much I mean to you,” Baekhyun said, but his tone was light; joking. He knew how much he meant to Jongdae, and would never doubt it.  
“Get out of here, waste of space.” Jongdae chimed, nudging the business man’s arm off the counter that he leaned against. A smile curled his already cat-like lips higher, eyes crinkling at the corners. Baekhyun couldn’t hold back a smile of his own.

“Be safe. Call me when you get back to the office, so I know you made it alright. Me and Minnie will stop later tonight, okay? Maybe a movie and pizza?” Jongdae suggested as Baekhyun stepped from the counter, pulling the hood of Minho’s hoodie up and over his head once more, concealing the shock of blond hair.  
He gave a nod in Jongdae’s direction. “I’d like that. Maybe another Marvel movie?” He suggested and Jongdae smiled once more.  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
And with a slight wave, Baekhyun began the walk back to the office. Walking passed booth six proved difficult, as the businessman couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over, to glance upon the man seated there.  
His food was finished, napkin rolled into a ball and placed on the plate that previously held a sandwich. His head was ducked down, ball cap concealing his hair and eyes, built figure hunched over. Baekhyun couldn’t help the disappointment that seeped into his bones that he couldn’t get another glimpse of those eyes again. Who knew when he’d see them again - if he ever would.

His feet kept moving, however. Head turning away from the booth that housed Chanyeol, a beautiful stranger. He needed to get back to the company and could not stop, no matter how much he longed to do so.  
But Baekhyun’s mind was elsewhere, head in the clouds, as he thought about shy mannerisms and soft, but deep baritone voices. The path to the company building was automatic. Turn here, walk straight there, step up here, cross the street there. But crossing the street is where he encountered a problem. Only the squeal of tires pulled Baekhyun from his thoughts, and his head jerked up. His feet weren’t fast enough, but somebody else was.

A harsh tug on the back of his black hoodie sent Baekhyun stumbling backwards. He was sure he would meet concrete, as his balance was interrupted, but strong arms curled around him, fitting snug against his waist.  
Breathless. He felt breathless, as his head came into contact with a strong chest, knocking off the muscle that rippled beneath a black shirt. Dainty fingers curled into the material, trying to steady himself, catch himself. It took a few moments, silence stretching between him and his savior, before he raised his head.

“Are you alright?” That deep tone, concern laced heavily within it. “That was quite close.” He pointed out, and Baekhyun felt weak in the knees as those captivating eyes gazed upon him, fleeting over his face as if to assure he is alright.  
Words seemed to not form, once again rendered speechless by this beautiful stranger. He felt light, Chanyeol still having those strong arms wrapped around him, as if awaiting an answer before he entertained the thought of letting him go.  
“I-I’m… alright.” He managed to stutter out, grip on Chanyeol’s shirt loosening slowly, fingers uncurling from the rather soft material. At the same time, the other’s arms released from around him, falling back to his side.  
“Thank you,” Baekhyun somehow found his voice the moment he was out of Chanyeol’s arms, although he felt quite cold now that those arms weren’t tightly wound around him.

Chanyeol said nothing, just stared at the other with those piercing eyes. His brows were furrowed, as if he was in thought, and Baekhyun desperately wanted to know what was running through his head.  
“You saved my life.” Baekhyun pointed out the obvious, and he was surprised to see the widening of the taller’s eyes. He saw uncertainty fill those brown orbs, and the shorter man took a hesitant step forward.  
“Thank you,” he spoke, trying to ease the man before him. “Let me repay you somehow. I don’t have my wallet on me, but let me take you to dinner this evening. Or something. Please.”

Baekhyun was surprised with how desperately he wanted to see this man again. It was aching in his chest, and thrumming within his veins. Chanyeol looked uncomfortable, almost. Panicked, even. Maybe Baekhyun should’ve just thanked him and went on his way. He stepped back, ready to bid a farewell, but then he heard the man before him clear his throat.  
“Alright,” he said, and Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly. “I’ll… let you treat me to dinner. Even though it’s not a big… not a big deal.”

A smile spread the businessman’s lips and he couldn’t contain his excitement as he exchanged numbers with a very flustered Chanyeol. He made his way back to his office with a pep in his step, taking the main way without a care in the world.  
His life was saved by strong arms, and he would be seeing brown eyes once more later in the evening. It was a beautiful day, the hit on his name be damned.


	6. Hey Guys! A note for y’all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop

Hey y’all!

Recently I’ve decided to take part in Exo’s Monsterfest by claiming one of the prompts! But don’t worry, I will not abandon this story. I just may be a bit slower on updates due to the first check in coming up! I plan to try and have the next chapter out before the end of this month.

Thank you for sticking around!

 

<3 — Sang_Hyogi 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. Feedback lets me know how I'm doing. :)  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you stick around.


End file.
